


Saints and Sinners

by IsisKitsune



Series: Prompt Fics [38]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fics for Pics, Gen, Prompt Fic, Underworld, Vampire!John, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is a DRU, Drainer Reconnaissance Unit, designed to draw out and obliterate nuisance and dangerous vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saints and Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt for a change of pace.  
> [Gif set](http://gorelicious-girl.tumblr.com/post/71220012257/johns-a-vampire-meets-dorian-blah-blah-blah)  
> [Fanart](http://commanderkokoro.tumblr.com/post/70194474782/that-moment-when-you-watch-2-movies-one-after) that caused gif set and request  
> Edit: Sorry if the link didn't work, the original artist had changed names, I found their new one

2015

Dorian’s cheek streaked blue as a call rang in his ears. “Hello.”

“Dorian, I know you’re not doing anything stupid like going up against a coven alone,” Dorian smiled at the voice, turning back to glance at the sun before the caller continued. “Let me guess, you think since it’s daylight you’re more likely than those useless humans at stopping them.”

“No actually I was thinking it’s a little past your bedtime isn’t it John?” Dorian could practically see those golden yellow eyes roll as he heard the slight creak of leather boots on wood on the other end of the call.

“DRN…”

“DRU, Drainer Reconnaissance Unit. How many times must I remind you of that?”

“Drainer Recon Nimrod is more like it. You’re walking into a death trap and you know it! At least wait for your backup.”

“No time, there has been word that there’s a leak in the department. Until we can track it down,” Dorian’s eyes darted away, as if John was visible able to see his shame the vampire on the other end snorted and Dorian made out the sound of boots hitting the floor rather hard. “I was made to do this.”

“Go alone, get eaten? Oh wait, you can’t be eaten, that’s the reason they use you as some sort of meat shaped treat to lure my kind out of hiding!”

“Man, we both know you’re not like those monsters in there; yeah, once, maybe but you’re a lot more human than any of the others I’ve been put in front of. Why do you think I walked away after you found out you couldn’t drink me? Anyone else would have torn me to pieces, or at least tried. Face it old man, you’ve got a bleeding heart too, you just don’t want to admit it.” Dorian took another glance back toward the bright sun as he headed closer to the darkness leading to the coven the department had been looking for, for centuries. “I have to go John. Do me a favor, if you don’t hear from me by sundown, call backup.”

“Dorian, don’t!” John shot to his feet but it was too late, the DRU had already hung up. “Damn synthetics and their self sacrificing-” John was already grabbing up the old duster, the heaviest and most proven protection he has from the sun, along with the old hat that had seen better decades before bolting out into the sun. Praying his age was enough to keep the worst of the burns at bay.

-

2048

Dorian jerked back into being with a familiar hand pressed to his chest when he tried to spring into action. “Easy Dorian, it’s okay.” Blue eyes blinked up at the voice but frowned at the very human eyes staring back at him. “We got them, you were hurt really bad, they decommissioned you, it took me a long time to find the right people and excuses to get you up and running again. Sorry man.”

“How long was I out?” Dorian checked his side, all readings saying his hip had been fully repaired. Nothing remained of the shattered bits of pelvis. Not a scratch or wire out of place anywhere.

“Just over 30 years,” John fell silent as a young man came over to smile at him.

“Ah, I see you’re awake. I feared for a minute the old parts might not have worked. I’m Rudy.”

“Hello Rudy, what year is it?”

Rudy blinked in confusion then ‘ah ha’d before flicking a few things on a… an actual holographic screen. “There, try answering that yourself.”

Dorian blinked as his wireless came fully online, his face lighting blue before his eyes widening, “2048, it’s actually 2048. John you better not have had this quack do something to my mainframe!”

“Nope, all he did was repair the hardware damaged in the fight,” John was standing there, arms crossed, looking smug as hell as Dorian continued looking through and updating as much of his database as possible in the short stint.

“DRN, you fucker you actually changed my status to DRN?!”

John just laughed and shrugged, “I guess enough people heard it that it just kind of stuck.”

Dorian’s hands flew up to cover his eyes as he groaned. “You have a lot of explaining to do, old man.”

“Let’s start with, it’s Kennex now. Detective actually.”

Dorian smirked, “Finally accepted that bleeding heart of yours?”

“Hell no, update your files so we can get moving, we’ve got a case.” John tossed an old leather jacket to him as Dorian hopped down off the table and thanked Rudy for helping put him back together. “Hurry up.”

Dorian rolled his eyes and trotted after, “Wanna tell me what is going on with your eyes?”

John shook a small eye dropper at him, “Two drops every morning, they look human. Don’t ask about my fangs, those are personal.” Dorian rolled his eyes at the old joke then blinked when John walked unhindered unto a direct beam of light. “Go get registered already, we gotta go,” still looking confused Dorian blinked as John held up his wrist and tapped at the watch. A quick scan answered the -ugh- DRN’s question as he smiled and headed over to get registered.

“Hey, look, it’s another relic from a lost era,” Dorian actually paled as he turned toward the voice.

Hey, Dick, did anyone ever tell you newer isn’t always better?” John tripped up the MX walking past him, the machine tipped off balance and knocked Detective Paul off balance as he went down.


End file.
